The Story Of My Live Eva Alverez Edition
by JibbsRibbsNCISMOTIVELover2014
Summary: One shot Eva history. Rated T for implied mature behaviours


**This is for Miss Charz challenge a back story on a lesser mentioned character. I added in a few little twists to it since i'm good at coming up with twists but not explaining them. I don't own any of the characters except Erika Alverez and Erik Luck.**

**The Story Of My Life**

**Eva Alverez**

Hello, my name is Eva Alverez, well actually Eva Goode-Solomon. I recently found out the truth about my past, today as a matter of fact. I will tell you all about myself at least what I thought was myself until I learned the fact that I have a twin brother, who my parents really are, and that I could still be the mother that my little girl Erika needs. Wow, I am getting way ahead of myself. So here it goes as I was told by my parents that had raised me to become as good a spy as them.

I was born on September 3, 1993 early in the morning. I had been sent to a new family than my own because my birth mother had decided that she could only handle one child (she didn't know she was having twins) and took only my brother home with her. A month later I was adopted by the Alverez family and at my mother's only request was that my name be Eva after her older sister who had saved her life for many times so I was. By the time I was 4 my parents had thought that I was old enough to understand their true lives as spies so they told me and started to train me since they wanted me to be the best spy in the next generation that way I would also begin at Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women during my seventh grade year. Other than my training nothing interesting ever happened to me until I was almost complete with my junior year at Gallagher.

On the day of our big dance to welcome Cammie, Zach, and all of Cammie's family back to the academy after their status of being MIA had been changed into on hiatus, my boyfriend from Blackthorne, Erik Luck (we had been together for almost a year at that point) decided he wanted to break up with me on our town day we had so we could all go shopping for dresses and shoes for the dance. Here is how the break up went.

~Flashback Starts~

(Regular- Eva, _italics- Erik_)

Hey I got your text. What did you want to talk about?

_I am breaking up with you_

Why? I thought everything between us was going so well.

_It was until you started sneaking around the town and I noticed you were acting way different._

No please don't do this I love you. What else can I do to prove that? Tell me and I'll do it.

_If you really love me you would not act differently when I'm around you on town days and just stop acting like a flirtatious spoiled brat when ever we are here._

Well fine I guess we are over since you don't trust that I love you because I act different when we are in town even though it is a COVER.

_Fine I guess this is goodbye_

Goodbye then.

~Flashback Ends~

Just after that conversation had ended I sat on the park bench crying over the break up and one of the civilians had come over and asked if I was okay because he had seen the breakup but luckily he hadn't heard any of the words said. I told him I was fine which was true but he insisted on taking me to get something to drink, I allowed him so I could keep my cover. When we got to the ice-cream place we ordered, he found a table, and I went to freshen up my make-up which was completely hideous now that I had been crying for the last ten minutes. When I got back I ended up downing my water on 45.678 seconds however it had a bit of an after taste to it so I tried to wash it out with my burger and fries. After like 4 minutes 32.10 seconds I felt very light headed and wanted to go back but fainted before as I could even leave the diner I passed out on the floor. I don't know what, or how I ended up in the room I was in because when I woke up I was alone the sun had gone down and I was in a room where I couldn't hear or see anything other than what was going on in that room which was absolutely nothing other than my confusion and the dress I had worn out to town that day thrown on a random place on the floor and I knew something was off.

I knew that something was off with me and Cammie when we both ended up sick puking our guts out at the start of finals week but I couldn't figure out why I was so sick and then I thought back to that day when I had been broken up with by Erik and figured out what happened that night and decided that I had been assaulted and I figured out who I had been with and where I had ended up and why I was there. She had confided in me after she got back from the doctor that she was pregnant, and I confided in her that I had gotten an email from a Roseville civilian that said if I told anyone what had happened that April night that he would track me down and do something to harm me. She then tried to convince me to go tell her mom but I simply could not unless she was with me so we went together and spoke to her mother. I told her exactly what was going on in code of course and she suggested that we go get me checked out and if I was positive she and Cammie would come with me to the local police station and report it once there was proof.

So for the appointment I posed as Cammie's half sister and her parents brought me little did we know that Cammie was there under the name of Cameron Solomon (her legend shows Solomon and her mom are divorced) so when she came out as if it was planned Solomon came out of the room and started yelling at headmistress Morgan about how she knew of Cammie's appointment. She yelled back. I was then called into the room and told by the doctor that I was the third person to come into her office to find out that they are pregnant today. I then left the office into the outstretched arms of my headmistress crying saying simply, "I am" and she motioned for Cammie to come with us since she promised she would back when we only thought. We walked into the police station and told them what had happened and when, they said they were sorry but without proof they couldn't do anything, we then showed them the results of the test I had just been administered at the doctor's office 10 minutes before and they brought called out to have the person who did this to me in so I could identify him. I did quickly with Cam's help (she knew the guy from when she dated a civilian named Josh, it was his best friend Dillon) and we went to court and a week later he was put away.

I delivered and almost gave a beautiful little girl up for adoption over our Christmas break only three days before everyone officially came back. Also that night when I had gotten back to Gallagher after I had been released from the hospital Liz had me called to Mrs. Morgan's office to tell me something new about my life that I knew a little about since my parents had been killed on a mission when I was 16 I had found out that they had adopted me. Liz had proof that I had a twin brother, and that my father was alive because Zachary Goode and Joseph Solomon where my brother and father respectively. (I still can't believe that for the last three years I have been thinking about my FATHER as an extremely hot teacher) I decided not to give up my little Erika since I wanted her to know me and have me in her life. Well there you have the story of my life thus far.


End file.
